


Lore of Medusa

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Creatures, Dog has a Name, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, Gen, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), His Name is Pepsi, Medusa - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, READER HAS A DOG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: In Third POVA trail walk with your dog led to finding a body turned completely to stone. Now an FBI agent is knocking on your door and he's making your heart race. Just what is going on?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Lore of Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions of sexual Assault and violence

“So get this,” Sam walked into the Bunker’s conference room, laptop balanced on his hands as he sat across from Dean who was stuffing his face with a burger. Same grimaced at him, “Dude, really?” 

Dean frowned, wiping the grease from his chin, “I’m a warrior Sammy, I need my meat. Anyways,” He took a swig from his beer, “What do you have that’s so important.”

Sam shook his head at his brother's antics but got back to his original point. “I think I got us a case. Look here,” He turned the computer so that Dean could see the police report that had caught Sam’s eye, “Victim was found by hikers in the city of Seattle, Washington. Looks like he was turned to stone...literally. Police are saying he was possibly dumped in cement, but autopsy shows no compounds of any regular cement product. And,” Sam raised his finger to emphasize this point, “His eyes were wide open and seemed to be turned into stone as well.”

Dean took another swig of his beer as he pulled the laptop closer. “Hmm, definitely looks like our kind of thing. Any clue about what it might be?”

He glanced up to Sam, who had already stood up and was pulling down lore books from the shelf. “It doesn’t fit any criteria of monsters we’ve seen before. This will be one with a lot of research, I’m certain.”

Dean groaned, “And you know how much I just love research.”

Sam smirked at his older brother, “Well how bout this, you drive and I’ll start looking for something to help us. We’re headed to Seattle.”

*Time Jump*

The Winchesters had gone straight to the Seattle Police Department Headquarters. After going through the whole FBI introduction, one of the officers led them to the morgue.

“So agents, here he is, the poor bastard.” The overweight officer led the brothers into the morgue, where the body was laid out on a slab. 

Sam looked taken aback at the cop’s tone, “Did you know the victim, Officer Mcgowan?”

The officer chuckled as he looped his hands through his belt, “Knew him? Hell every woman within a twenty mile radius knew him. Mr. John Buckley here was a regular womanizer. He was a bit of an asshole, he’s got a list of sexual harassment allegations.”

Sam squirmed a bit as he glanced at Dean. Dean spoke up, as he prodded the stone body, ‘So who found him?”

The officer pulled out his notepad and flipped through a couple pages, “That would be one Miss [y/f/n] [y/l/n]. She was out taking her dog for a hike on one of our more scenic trails when her dog started going nuts. Said he got free and when she found him off the trail, there was John Buckley. Petrified.”

Sam nodded at the officer, “If you don’t mind, we’ll need her address and phone number to contact her. And if we could see those sexual harassment reports as well?”

The officer let out a sigh, his cheeks puffing out making his beard look fuller. “It’s your playground agents. I’ll see that you get all the specifics.” At that he walked out of the morgue. 

Sam waited until he was sure that the officer was out of earshot before turning to Dean, who was now poking at the open eyes of the man on the table.

“Dean!”

Dean looked up, “What? I’m just seeing if it's actually stone.”

Sam shook his head exasperated as he read through the information on the man. “Well looks like Officer Mcgowan was telling the truth. This Mr. Buckley was known for taking pictures up women's skirts. Pressing advances onto unwilling women. Stalking them. He really was the neighborhood creep.”

Dean sighed, straightening up, “Which means every woman in this town is a suspect.”

Sam sighed as well, turning on his phone he googled the address of the victim, “Well I say let’s go check out his house, see if there is any clues there and then go speak to the witness.”  
Dean walked past his brother, trench coat swinging past his legs as he walked out of the room back to the officer desk to pick up the information.  
Soon they were parked in front of the vics house. Sam straightened up as he stepped out of the Impala and whistled, “Wow, for a creep he sure liked to live in style.”   
They were in one of the nicer parts of Seattle, close to Pike Place Market. The house they stood in front of was two stories. White marble pillars and what looked to be ivy wrapped around the base.   
Dean pushed past Sam to get inside, excitement evident in his body language. “Oh my god! Sammy! He has a HD Flat Screen 55in TV on his wall! And look, look at this,” Dean raced over to the staircase which had paintings on the wall, “This is a rendition of Van Gogh's starry night!”

Sam looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes, a smirk growing on his face, “And since when were you a collector of the arts?”

Dean brushed his brother off, “Oh stuff it Sam. Let’s check out his bedroom.”

They headed up the staircase and walked down a hallway to what appeared to be the master suite. Dean pulled out his EMF device and nodded to Sam to open the door, who had his gun pulled out. Slowly they walked into the room. There were piles of clothes everywhere. Fancy sport memorabilia on the walls. A king size bed took center stage with a velvet canopy. Dean snorted when he saw that. Same frowned at him and nudged his head at the closet that was on Dean’s right.

Dean looked down at the EMF reader as he pulled open the closet, noticing no signs radiating from it. When he glanced up, his jaw dropped. “Uhh Sam...You need to see this.”

Sam sighed under his breath, and walked over, “What is it De..wow.” He froze next to his brother.

There on the back wall of the empty closet hung hundreds of pictures of women. Some looked to be professional shoots and others looked like they had been taken while hiding in bushes peering into windows. 

Sam looked at all of them. ‘Dean...Look at the ones on the bottom.”

Dean paused at his brother's tone before turning his gaze down to where Sam’s eyes were glued. There, on the bottom of the wall were photos of the same woman, over and over again. In different settings. The woman had stylish [h/c] hair and piercing [e/c] eyes that in some pictures could be seen smiling or laughing. Some pictures showed her walking on a trail, the picture taker obviously hiding off on the side of the trail. Others showed the woman sitting on a couch inside a house. Others had the woman in the backyard playing with a black lab dog, the pictures appearing to have been taken from above, as if from a tree or drone.

Dean looked disgusted as he met Sam’s eyes, “I’m glad somebody got that bastard before I did. He was a true monster.”

Sam started to nod before he shook his head, shutting the door to the closet, hiding the secret they had just unearthed, “That may be true Dean, but we still need to find out what did this to him. I looked back through dad’s journal and the lore books and I can’t find anything on people turning to stone.”

Dean walked around the bedroom before stopping at a desk with a laptop on it. Pulling out the chair he fired it up. “What if it’s not something in lore? What if it's something simple like a lake or a buildup of calcium from being under water?” 

Sam came to stand behind Dean as he typed in ‘things that can turn people into stone.

“I don’t think that’s what it is Dean, this guy obviously had a lot of enemies and if anyone knew about that,” Same gestured back to the closet, “Then someone would definitely have it out for him. We should go and chat with the woman, [y/n], who found his body.”

Dean waved him off, “Yeah, why don’t you go talk to her, I’ll dig around a bit more, see what I can find.”

Sam headed towards the door laughing, “This coming from the man who bemoaned the idea of any research.”

Dean shook his head, a smile on his face. “Go Sammy. I’ll walk back to the motel when I’m done here, and when you come back to the motel, bring some Pie.”

Sam shook his head but headed out of the victims house and hopped in the Impala. Pulling out the notepad where he had written the address, he headed towards the market place. 

Trying to find parking in one of the most popular places of Seattle was making Sam frustrated. People were parking in the middle of the street because of lack of parking spaces. 

Trying to reign in his anger he pulled around the block, seeing an opening in front of a driveway. He swiftly pulled the Impala in before looking up at the modest one story house he had parked in front of.

It was the residence of the witness, luck was with him. Pulling out his FBI badge and putting on his best jacket, he walked up to the door. 

Knocking twice, he waited for someone to answer as he looked around the block. He noticed a giant weeping willow right beside the house and took notice of how it would provide the perfect angle for someone to take pictures of the inside of the house and the backyard. 

He took a step back when he heard barking coming from behind the door followed by a woman’s laugh and stern, “Down Pepsi! Good boy.” The barking stopped as a young woman opened the door.

She still had a slight smile on her face as she tilted her head up to meet Sam’s eyes. But Sam was stuck. It was the same woman from the bottom pictures in Mr. Buckley’s closet. The woman in front of him had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He was captivated by her [e/c] eyes that seemed to sparkle with laughter. 

The woman was also frozen. The man on her doorstep was a giant, with sandy brown hair and the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. Shaking herself from her stupor she leaned against the door as she felt Pepsi nudge her legs trying to get past. “Can I help you?”

The man seemed to realize he was staring as he pulled a badge out of his pocket, “Special agent Zeppelin, Ma’am. I need to ask you a few questions about that body you found a few days ago.”

[y/n] took a step back, smile now gone, as she invited the agent into her house, “FBI, huh, didn’t know you guys looked into this sort of thing.” She walked in front, leading the man into her living room. “Pepsi behave.” She scolded as her dog sniffed the man’s shoes.

“It’s standard procedure. Sometimes life gets a little boring in the office.” He chuckled as he bent to scratch the black lab’s ears. Pepsi seemed satisfied in his examination as he chuffed and then walked over to the fireplace to lay down.

“Can I get you anything? A water? Soda?” [Y/n] fidgeted slightly as the FBI sat on her couch, he shook his head, “I'm good. I just have a few questions for you and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

[y/n] took a breath and then sat on the loveseat across from the agent. She ran her hand through her [h/c] hair, missing the look the agent gave her when she did. 

Sam coughed, as he pulled out his notebook. “So the day you found the victim, he was not on the trail you were on, correct?”

[Y/n] nodded, “Yeah, if Pepsi hadn’t gotten loose from his leash I wouldn’t have found him at all. He was a good ways off the trail, in the middle of the woodlands.”

Sam nodded and continued, “And when you found him, he was already stone?”

[Y/n] nodded again, rubbing her hands on her jeans, “Yeah, I thought it was cement, but then I saw that his eyes were wide open and were stone as well. I don’t know who could’ve done that to John.”

Sam noticed her naming the victim, “So you knew John.”

[Y/n] gave a cynical laugh, “Who didn’t know him? He was a menace. Always starting fights, stalking women. It became dangerous for women to walk anywhere alone. That’s part of the reason I got Pepsi from the shelter.” She smiled at her dog who started wagging his tail at the mention of his name.

Sam smiled, “You rescued him from a shelter?”

He couldn’t help feeling a tug on his heart at her soulful smile and the way her eyes filled with love as she looked at her dog, “Yes, I went in with the idea of getting a mean looking dog to protect me, but as soon as I saw his small little frame shivering in that kennel, I knew I needed to take him home with me.”

Sam reluctantly tore his gaze away from her face as he looked down at his last question, “Do you know anyone who would be motivated enough to do this to John Buckley?”

[Y/n] tore her attention from her dog, “Every woman hated John, but no one in this town would kill him. We reported him to the police enough we figured someone would stop him, I just didn’t think it would be by killing him.”

Sam stood up, walking towards the door. [Y/n] followed him. As he stood on the porch he looked back at her, “Thank you for your time [Y/n].”

She smiled at the handsome FBI Agent, “Any time agent. If you have any more questions please don’t hesitate to find me. I’d love to spend more time with you.”

Sam flushed a little at her words, while [Y/n] silently screamed in her head in mortification for saying them.

Sam let a smile creep onto his face as he handed her a card with his number on it. “Call me if anything else pops up.”

She nodded and closed the door. 

Sam let out a breath he wasn’t realizing he was holding. As he walked back to the Impala his phone went off. Digging it out he answered, “Yeah?”

He heard Dean on the other line, “Sam I think I know what we're hunting and you’re not gonna believe it.”

Sam ducked into the Impala, starting her up, “What do you mean? What could we be hunting here?”

He heard the click of a keyboard as Dean answered breathlessly, “I think we're hunting Medusa.”

Sam laughed, “As in the woman with snakes for hair? That’s just a myth Dean.”

Dean let out an exasperated sigh, “Sam our lives are a myth. If demons and Angels exist then why wouldn’t Greek mythology? It says here that Medusa can turn anyone into stone with one glance and that she, wait for it, has a penchant for going after unfaithful and lust filled men.”

Sam started driving back to the motel they were staying at, keeping his brother on the phone, “You really think a Gorgon is behind this?”

Dean was getting excited now, “Yes, and get this, she was banished to an island, Seattle is next to the water, the body was found in the woodlands, I think she is hiding out in a cave.”

Sam sighed, he pulled up in front of the motel. Dean paused, “Hey, how did speaking with that witness go? Find out anything useful?” Sam grumbled as he shut off the engine and walked towards the room. He hung up on Dean as he opened the door and saw him sitting at the small table with his laptop open in front of him.

Dean put down his phone and turned to his brother, “So? How’d it go? And where’s my pie?”

“I don’t have your pie, and, ‘He continued despite Dean’s glare, “The witness knows next to nothing. [Y/n] is just a sweet woman who had to handle a pervy man just as well as she could under the circumstances.”

Dean’s glare turned into a smirk as he noticed how uncomfortable Sam looked and how he was fidgeting. “You like this girl, don’t you Sammy boy?”

Sam sputtered, “What? How? No!”

Dean leaned back in his chair, arms crossing triumphantly across his chest, “Sammy has a crush, awwww.”

Sam gave Dean his bitch face, “Cut the crap Dean, go back to explaining how we can kill this thing so we can get back to Kansas.”

Dean, still smirking, pushed his laptop around so that both brothers could see it. “It’s pretty simple, we have to cut off her head.”

Sam peered at the screen, “Yeah, but it says here we can’t look directly at it or else we risk turning to stone. How do you plan to avoid that?”

Dean scratched his head, “I hadn’t planned that far ahead yet. In the myth it says this guy Persues flew on winged sandals to her cave and used his shield as a kind of mirror so that he wasn’t looking right at her when he cut off her head.”

Sam went to his duffel, pulling out his knives and machetes, “Well, I’m fresh out of shoes with wings and I don’t have a shield at the moment, can you think of an alternative?”

Dean typed into the computer looking for answers as he answered his brother, “I’ll find something, don’t worry. I also think I know where her cave is, so we can find her.”

Sam made a noise of agreement, becoming distracted by the thought of [Y/n]. His phone started buzzing, snapping him from his trance. He looked quickly at the number and not recognizing it, answered, “Hello?”

“Hello Agent Zeppelin, I know it’s a little early to call, as you just left my house, but I remembered something.”

Sam’s voice caught in his throat as soon as he heard that breathy voice on the other end. 

“Agent Zeppelin? You there?” She let out a nervous laugh at the silence on the other end.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to Dean who now stood behind him mouthing ‘who is it’. Sam put up a finger and cleared his throat, “Not a problem [Y/n].” Dean’s eyes widened, “What did you remember?”

Sam shooed Dean away as he leaned closer to the phone. [Y/n] sounded cautious as she responded, “Well I’m not sure how much help it will be to you, but about a week before John Buckley disappeared and showed up dead, he was seen hanging out with this gorgeous redhead. She always wore a hat and giant sunglasses, but he seemed to be enjoying her attention. She laid herself all over him in very public displays and he would leer at her when she wasn’t looking. Never seen the woman before, and after John showed up dead, it was like she just up and left. Haven’t seen her since.”

Sam gestured at Dean to follow him out to the Impala, grabbing his machete as he went. By now it was near Nine o'clock and it was nearly pitch black outside.“And you’re positive you’ve never seen this woman before then?”

“I’m sure. Pepsi always acted really strange whenever we crossed paths. It was like he was afraid of her. I never got a name, but she always smiled and waved at me when I saw her.”

Dean mouthed at Sam as they got in the Impala ‘Pepsi?’

Sam waved him off again, “[Y/n] I need you to really think, you never saw this woman again?”

[Y/n] chewed her lip. She was sitting on her couch relaxing, Pepsi curled up by her feet as she talked to the handsome agent on the phone. Before she could reply she heard the doorbell ring. Pepsi looked at the door before he suddenly stood up and whimpered, tail between his legs backing away. “ I’m sorry agent, someone is at my door, hold on.”

Sam sucked in a breath, holding his hand over the speaker of his phone he whispered to Dean, “Drive to that address for [Y/n]. I have a bad feeling about this person who just appeared at her door.”

Dean nodded, face hardening in determination as he gunned his Baby to the street. Sam kept his ear pressed to the phone, trying to catch any snippets from the other line.

[Y/n] walked to the door, holding her phone to her chest. She opened it, surprised when she saw the same woman she had been describing to the agent. The woman still had on giant sunglasses, even though the sun had gone down and had a giant hat on her head, only allowing wisps of red curls to be seen.

“Hello [Y/n]. We have a lot to talk about.” And with that the woman lunged forward and [Y/n]’s world went dark.

Back in the Impala Sam heard the line go dead. He slammed his phone on the dash, “Drive Dean! I think the Gorgon just attacked [Y/n]!”

Dean accelerated faster as he glanced at Sam, “Why would it do that? It only attacks men. Not women.”

Sam, now in fear for the woman who managed to produce emotion from him, ran his hand through his hair as he tracked where they were from the window, “I don’t know Dean but if it is the Gorgon we need to stop it before it kills [Y/n]. You weren’t there. She’s the nicest, sweetest person I’ve met and she doesn’t deserve to go out like that.”

Dean knew that now wasn't the time to tease his brother, but his heart lifted at the tone he heard in his brother’s voice. When this was over, he for sure was going to pursue this [Y/n] thing Sam had.

In what seemed to be hours later, but was actually just a couple of minutes, they pulled up outside of [Y/n]’s house. Dean looked over at his brother, “So how do you want to go in?”

Sam looked down at his phone in his hand, an idea forming in his head. “Dean turn on your camera on your phone.”

Dean looked confused but did what Sam said, slowly realizing what Sam was thinking. “You want to look through the camera rather than look right at it, that way this Medusa chick can’t turn us to stone!” 

Sam nodded, face serious, as he got out of the car and headed to the door. Dean scrambled out and jogged to catch up, “Slow down man, we aren’t going to save her if we just rush in there.”

Sam sighed, but slowed down. Finally they reached the door, Sam gave Dean a look when he saw that the door was slightly opened. Dean nodded at Sam as they both raised their phones so that they could look through them. 

Sam led them in, glancing around the living room. He raised his machete when he heard a sound but lowered it as it registered, “Pepsi?” He whispered. In response another whimper was heard and Sam saw the black lab crawl out from under the couch.

Sam crouched down to the dog as Dean kept lookout. “Hey boy. It’s okay. Where’s your owner, huh?” The dog sniffed Sam’s hand and licked it before whimpering again, this time turning to face the kitchen. 

Sam looked up at Dean, who had caught the dog’s look. They moved as one as they walked to the entryway to the kitchen. They swung around the corner and saw [Y/n] tied to a chair in the dining room.

Her eyes darted to the boys, filled with fear. Sam raced over and tugged the cloth from her mouth so she could speak. “You have to get out of here. That woman, she…”

Before she could say anymore the woman walked in behind Dean, “Tsk Tsk Tsk [Y/n] I thought you understood me when I said that I was the only one in your life who mattered.”

Dean swung around when he heard her. Phone raised so that he didn’t meet her eyes. Sam stayed crouched down by [Y/n], keeping his eyes on hers.

“What do you want with her? She’s not like that guy you turned to stone before.”

Sam kept his voice level and calm, as he reached for one of [Y/n]’s bound hands, gripping it tight, trying to tell her it was okay with his body language.

The woman laughed, still wearing the sunglasses and hat. “Oh please. I know that. John deary was worthless scum. I did the world a favor by getting rid of him. Did you happen to see his lovely collection of photos? That’s how I discovered lovely [Y/n] here. I stumbled across it by accident after a sleepover at his house. The very next day he was dead.”

The woman’s tone was neutral as if she was discussing the weather. Sam kept tensing up, He looked up at Dean who shook his head. 

The woman continued, “No, [Y/n] here is nothing like that worm. She is pure. She is innocent. So I am going to make her into my other.”

Dean frowned, “Other? What do you mean by that?”

The woman laughed, but this time the sound was darker, sinister. She raised a hand up to take off her hat, and sunglasses. Dean choked at the sight he saw through his camera. 

Giant red snakes poured from the hat, attached to the woman's head. Her eyes were a piercing yellow, with slits like a snake. Dean shuddered hoping that the Camera thing worked and he wouldn’t turn to stone. 

Sam locked eyes with [Y/n]. “Look at me, only me. Don’t look anywhere else.”

She nodded, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. 

The woman stayed where she was standing, staring at [Y/n] with something akin to hunger in her eyes, “Yes, my other half. I want to turn her into one of my kind. She will make a perfect Gorgon. Innocent, untouched. She will be one of the best. Men will come pouring to her, to be in her presence. And each one will face the wrath of those scorned by men.”

The woman took a step and Dean raised his knife, “Not another step devil lady. I don’t know much about you Medusa’s but I do know that you can be killed.”

Medusa laughed, with a flick of her wrist, the snakes on her head hissed, turning to face Dean. “Well that’s not something you see everyday.” He muttered as he swung out and cut one of the snakes off her head, making sure to not look anywhere but the phone's screen.

The remaining snakes let loose a scream. They surged forward again as Medusa walked closer to where [Y/n] was still tied down, clenching Sam’s hand. 

“You will be mine, [Y/n]. You cannot fight the loneliness you feel. You’re almost thirty and you never had a stable relationship. Men are pigs. All men will do is break your heart and scorn you. Once you become one of us you can have your revenge! You can pay them back for all the tears shed, all the fights, all the anger.”

[Y/n] steeled herself, and as if sensing what she was about to do, Sam shook his head and reached up to stop her. But it was too slow. She turned her gaze onto the Gorgon. Sam looked on, shocked, as she didn’t turn to stone.

[Y/n] Glared, defiant. “Yes. I have cried. I have had my share of fights with boyfriends and lovers. But that is not enough of a reason to kill them! I don’t know who made you so cold, but I’d rather see the good in men, and hope for a brighter future than look back on a bleak past.”

Medusa grinned, oil seeping out of every pour as her voice slithered out, “[Y/n]...so sweet. But once I turn you, those feelings will go away. Don’t you worry.”

Sam looked over at his brother. But he was busy trying to evade and kill the snakes from the Gorgon’s head. They seemed to be acting on their own as they focused on Dean and the Gorgon was facing Sam and [Y/n].

Sam gave [Y/n]’s hand a squeeze before whispering, “Do you trust me?”

[Y/n] glanced down at the brown eyed man crouched by her side. Despite only knowing him for a couple hours, and being thrust into something that seemed to be out of a movie, she realized she did trust him. And once this was all over, she was definitely going to ask him out for coffee.

She gave him a tight nod. He smiled slightly at her before he let go of her hand. He stood up and turned fast, Keeping his eyes down. But before he could raise his arm holding his machete, he froze at the sound of a loud growl.

Surprise at the new sound had him raising his head and he watched as Pepsi lunged towards Medusa, pushing her to the ground. 

Medusa let out a snake like scream as the black lab continued to attack her and her snakes. Sam ran up to the fallen Gorgon and welding his Machete, sliced her head from her body. 

The snakes fell down dead as the head and body turned to stone. Dean was panting as he put his phone back in his pocket, “The dog couldn’t have come help earlier?” He picked up the head, careful to avoid looking at it before placing it in a trash can, tying the bag shut.

Sam grunted at his brother as he returned to where [Y/n] was still tied up. He started undoing the knots in the rope. He looked up at her face and realized she was going into shock. Her body started shaking and her eyes were frozen wide.

Sam finished untying her and pulled her down to him. Keeping her in his lap he started rubbing her back and whispering. He couldn’t bear to see her [e/c] eyes with so much fear in them.

Dean turned and saw what was happening. He fidgeted in awkwardness before muttering about letting the dog out and walked outside with the black lab. 

Sam kept up his whispers for a while before he felt [y/n] relax in his arms.

She looked up at him, “What...I mean.. You weren’t surprised… What type of FBI Agent are you?”

Sam sighed, letting [Y/n] climb out of his arms and back into the chair. He stood up, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not an FBI agent, [Y/n].” He paused, catching her eyes. She stayed silent so he continued, “My name is Sam Winchester, my brother Dean and I,” He gestured to where Dean had walked off, “We hunt these kinds of things...We hunt monsters.”

“Monsters.” [Y/n] deadpanned. “Monsters are real.”

It wasn’t phrased like a question but Sam answered nonetheless, “Yes, all those fairytales you read when you were younger and all those horror stories about vampires and werewolves, all those things are real. We hunt them down and protect people, like you.”

[Y/n] seemed calm on the outside, but inside she was screaming, “i see. So you’re not Agent Zeppelin,” Sam nodded, “Your name is Sam. Okay. I can work with that. Monsters are real. Okay. The world isn’t all candy and cupcakes.”

[Y/n] knew she was rambling but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. 

Sam crouched down back to eye level with her and grabbed her hands. She shut up, looking down at their clasped hands before looking back up into those soulful chocolate eyes.

“[Y/n], it’s going to be okay.” He smiled softly at her. “As long as my brother and I are around, we’re going to keep hunting those bastards down. We won’t stop until all of them are dead and gone.”

[Y/n] took a deep breath. At that moment, Dean came back into the house and Pepsi ran over to her and nudged her hands free from Sam. She let out a shaky laugh as she ran her hands down Pepsi’s back.

She looked over at the one called Dean, then back at Sam. Then she said something she never thought would come out of her mouth in her lifetime, “I’m coming with you. I’m going to help you hunt these bitches down.”


End file.
